Murder & Mystery
by Castrophic
Summary: What would happen if someone was to break into the Jeffersonian? Rated T just because I'm not sure. OMG! Added two chapters! Finally :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first attempt at a fanfic story full stop! Be nice!**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own bones otherwise things would be VERY different!**

Temperance Brennan was listening to Erik Satie's Gymnopedies no. 1 in her place. She was on the couch, half-leaning, half sitting and humming along to the beautiful music. In other words she was relaxing for a change. It had been a hectic day with a new set of bones coming in straight after she had finished filling the last one lot away.

But she had to secretly confess that she was excited about the new skeleton. It had been shipped from Mexico by an old colleague of hers, Dr Alan Slaton, and was aged at an impressive 450 years old. Dr Slaton wanted to get her opinion on the cause of death. He felt that it was blunt force trauma but due to the fragileness of the remains was not certain. Whatever the reason Brennan was excited.

Then Booth came in the lab. Temperance frowned as she remembered his arrogant attitude. _Come on Bones. It's not as exciting as a night away from here _He had whined at her then tried to give her a puppy dog expression. At that point Brennan had actually snapped. _Booth get out_ she yelled and actually shoved him out of the slab area, setting the alarms off. Quickly she swiped her card before the guards could come. _Fine, fine I'm leaving _Booth had pouted but just before he left she could have sworn that she saw a hurt look upon his face.

So several hours later she was at home, enjoying her Greatest Classical Composers CD and actually thinking of Booth. _Damnit I was enjoying myself_ she muttered to herself, sighed and got up of the couch. Switching off the stereo she headed for bed.

* * *

Next morning – Jeffersonian

Brennan was still humming Gymnopedies when she walked into the Lab. After greeting Zack and Hodgins she slowly headed up to her office to grab the reports that she had asked Dr Slaton to email her. She was feeling so relaxed and peaceful. _This is turning into the perfect day _she thought to herself. Running quickly through the conclusions that Dr Slaton had made she found herself agreeing completely. Guiltily she thought to herself _I don't want to return these yet _then she chuckled to herself and absorbed herself more fully in Dr Slaton's findings.

Two hours later she got up and stretched. From the complete in-depth reading of both hers and his reports she had come to the conclusion that the cause of death was definitely blunt force trauma. She suddenly had a thought and quickly scurried to Angela's office. Knocking on the door quickly she scurried in, a gleam in her eye.

'Angela, can you do me a favour?' She said to her dark haired friend.

'Sure Bren what's up, you looked excited!' Angela squealed, 'is it Booth? Is he…'

'Ange stop right there!' Bren quickly stopped her friend before she could even begin, _and here I though today was going to be good, _'I need you to create a face for this specimen…'

Brennan paced her office impatiently half an hour later waiting for Angela to get the face built. _Stop it_, she admonished herself, _this is ridiculous. You know it could take hours to be created. And you have other work to do. _She forced herself to begin work on her book but before long she had begun tidying her neat office out of impatience.

* * *

Booth walked into her office later to discover her on the ground underneath her desk.

'Bones…what are you doing?' Booth said as he walked around the other side of the desk, to the side that wasn't obstructed by visitor's chairs, as he heard a loud thump and a muffled curse. Ducking down to the desk he had to laugh as Brennan was rubbing her head with one hand and supporting herself with the other.

'It's not funny Booth. I could have given myself an injury! Didn't you learn to knock?' Brennan shot him a filthy look.

'Well were you raised in a tent?' Booth couldn't resist annoying her a little more.

'What has tents got to do with… Never mind. Can you move now?' She crawled out as Booth stepped back. 'Thanks,' she said as he offered her his hand. Stepping out she soon realised that she had a headache from the hard knock.

She straightened up and sat down, ' so what has tents got to do with you not knocking?' She couldn't help herself.

'It's a saying' Booth grinned smugly, 'It means close the door after you as that's the only time I'll knock.'

'No you won't. You never knock even if the door is closed.' She pointed out.

'Anyway… what were you doing under the desk?' Booth endeavoured to the change the subject.

Bones could see what he was doing but let it go as her head was beginning to really hurt now. 'I was cleaning'

'Yeah but why? Your office is already clean.'

Brennan sighed loudly, 'I'm waiting on a facial reconstruction of a 450 year old male from Mexico who died of blunt force injuries. A colleague of mine sent them up to confirm the cause of death and to tell the truth…' She stopped realising that she was rambling.

'And to tell the truth…' Booth prompted as he sat down on the couch.

'Well… I don't want to send them back yet. They're such well-preserved remains and I'm enjoying studying them. There's some much you can learn from them. This wasn't his first injury for instance,' She looked up slightly, hoping he wasn't bored yet.

Booth just watched her fascinated. He hadn't seen so excited in a long time. 'Go on'

'Well there are several defensive fractures to his forearms and also hairline cracks along several of the finger bones that are left. He was also malnourished of calcium and iron. His bones were degraded from this. I got so fascinated that even though I completely agree with Dr Slaton's analysis, I wanted… I wanted a face to go with it.' She half-smiled, half-frowned, waiting for Booth to laugh at her and tell her to spend more time out of the office.

To her complete astonishment he grinned widely and sat back. 'Damn Bones that's incredible! You can even tell little details like that from a 450 year old bunch of bones!' She slightly frowned at his 'bunch of bones' expression but was pleased to find that he was interested.

'So when do the bones go back?' Booth asked

'They're being shipped today at 4pm' she said absently glancing at the time, and then suddenly double took a look at the time. 'It's already 1pm! Sorry Booth but I have to go prepare them for the journey. Is there anything I can help you with' She started to rise suddenly remembering her headache.

'Just needed to pick up the files on Jones case' He said also standing.

Distractedly she rummaged through the pile of cases on her desk, quickly undoing her cleaning work. Triumphantly she grabbed the file out at walked quickly towards him, 'Here it is. Sorry I have to run.' She stuffed the file in his hand and, without thinking, gave him a peck on the cheek and scurried out.

She was almost at the slab when she realised what she had done. Suddenly her cheeks went bright red. _What did I just do?_ She was in shock. Then she turned and looked up at her office. Booth was gone. She rotated towards the exit to see his back disappearing. 'Booth…' she called but he was gone. _What did I just do?_ She wondered again and touched her mouth with her hand, head now throbbing.

* * *

Booth stopped and looked back at the building that he had just come from. A huge grin spread across his face and he gently touched his cheek where his Bones had kissed him. _I don't know why she did that but man my day's looking up!_ He chuckled and headed to his car, singing all the way back his office.

* * *

Angela stood on the other side of the lab facing Brennan and her office just staring in shock. Then a deviously evil grin spread across her face. 'Bren…? You okay?'

Temperance spun around still bright red with her mouth slightly open in shock. Then she suddenly clicked into place. 'I'm fine Angie. Did you have those results yet?' Bones changed into business mode.

'Oh no you can't get out of it that easy!' Angie cried, 'I saw you kiss him!' She was so excited. _Finally!_

'Angela! It was nothing. It was a completely platonic kiss!'

'Sure! I don't see you kiss Zack or Hodgins or Me on the cheek!' She grinned evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; on the other hand I own Desperate Housewives and Lost (kidding)**

Chapter 2

'_Sure! I don't see you kiss Zack or Hodgins or Me on the cheek!' She grinned evilly._

And the challenge was on. Brennan glared at Angela and threw her hands in the air, 'Fine, fine! You don't believe me?!' She stalked over to where Zack was standing and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Zack just stared in fear and shock.

'It's okay sweetie,' Angela said to reassuringly to Zack, as Brennan stormed towards Hodgins, 'She's on the warpath over Booth.'

Zack nodded slightly and turned back to work bewildered.

Muffled noises came from the direction of Hodgins. Angela thought she could hear something along the lines of 'she's possessed' and had to muffle her laughter as Brennan walked determined towards Angela and quickly placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

'See? Completely platonic?' Temperance proudly announced before realising what Ange had coerced her into. 'Now,' Brennan was flustered, 'have you got the facial reconstruction?' Hoping to god that none of them noticed the blush that was rapidly making an appearance upon her face.

'You have got it bad!' Angela squealed then spotting the look upon Temperance's face she pulled herself into line with great difficulty. 'Come on I'll show you.'

As the two women left the lab Hodgins came and joined Zack.

'What the hell happened?' Hodgins asked Zack in disbelief.

'I believe…I think that it had something to do with Booth…somehow,' Zack said still staring with his jaw open slightly.

Hodgins shrugged and smiled slightly knowing that at least this would give him a chance to spend some time alone with Ange when she came to him with the gossip.

Dr Brennan's headache came back with a vengeance when she and Angela were alone. She couldn't stop herself from rubbing her temple and letting out a soft groan.

'What's wrong sweetie?' Angela asked, concern on her face.

'Nothing'

Angela gave her a look.

'Okay okay, I just hit myself on the table when Booth surprised me.'

'What?'

'I was under the desk picking up my pen when Booth surprised me. I hit the desk.' Brennan gingerly patted her head and muttered, 'Maybe I gave myself minor concussion.'

Angela oddly enough let this pass, 'Do you need some aspirin?'

'No I'm fine. Can I see the reconstruction?'

Angela brings up the images that she has reconstructed, 'from the information that I have this is the…'

* * *

Two hours later

Dr Temperance Brennan had just finished packing up the bones ready from transport in half an hour. She had spent a lot of the time thinking about the images that Ange showed her and is quite disappointed that all of the fun is over.

'Ah well couldn't have lasted forever,' she mutters to herself. _I wonder if Booth would have been interested in seeing the bones?_ She mused to herself then smiled to herself as she remembered how interested he had been when she spoke about the specimen. Suddenly she frowned as she remembered the kiss. _What have I done? I hope he just passes it off as a platonic gesture otherwise I won't hear the end of this_. She sighed and busied herself with the rest of the work.

* * *

One hour later

The transport vehicle had come and collected the careful packaged skeleton. Temperance was in her office, head in her hands, as the headache fully developed into a migraine. She had taken Aspirin but it was too late. _Why now? I have so much work to do_ she thought to herself as she slowly got up and lay down on her couch with the lights in her office off.

Booth walked into the building with a slight lift in his step. He hadn't been able to stop grinning since Bones had kissed him. He frowned when a thought passed through his mind; _I bet she just passes this off as a friendship kiss and nothing else. Well I enjoyed it_. He walked into the lab noticing that Angela, Hodgins and Zack were all huddled around the slab.

'Yo what's up?' He called to the group.

They spun around quickly, guilty looks upon their faces.

'Hey G-Man didn't hear you come in,' Angela said with a slight scared look upon her face.

'Ange,' Booth said warningly, 'what's going on?' He rapidly approached the slab to see that nothing was on it.

'We were just talking…'

'Uh huh and pigs fly. What's going on?' Booth repeated.

'Well Booth, Tempe has a migraine.' Angela said quickly, trying to distract Booth.

It worked. Booth quickly looked over at Bones' office, alarmed to see the lights off. 'Don't think that I have forgotten that you three squints are up to something,' he called back as he walked quickly towards the dark office.

He stepped into the office, letting his eyes adjust to the dark for a second. 'Bones?' he called softly. He looked over to the couch to find Temperance fast asleep, her auburn hair cascading onto her smooth skin. Booth watched her for a few minutes then grabbed the blanket on the edge of the couch and gently placed it over her sleeping form. He bent to her face and gently pushed the strands back behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Rising he glanced back at her once more and shut the door softly as he walked out of the room.

'Okay so what's the big secret?' he said as he walked over to where Angela was now standing alone. Angela grinned wickedly and said, 'you'll have to ask Bren since it's her big secret. Just ask her about proving friendship!' With that she scurried away laughing.

Booth just looked after her with a puzzled look. Sighing he glanced once more at Bones' office and headed out.

* * *

8pm that night

Booth headed towards Bones' office going to wake her up. _She's not going to stay here all night_ he thought to himself stubbornly, trying to ignore the underlying reason for his excitement, _Bones might like me!_

He frowned when he saw that Bones' office was still dark.

When Booth stepped into the darkened office he instantly felt something was very wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he stared at Bones', frown still in place. She was in the exact same position upon the couch as when he had left her. The only difference was that in the darkened light it appeared that her hair had fallen down upon her face again. Booth stepped towards her, touched her face, the suddenly realised that it wasn't her hair but blood which came away in his hand. He felt a presence behind him when a silenced shot rang out and his world turned to black.

Charlie, the night watchman, was doing his normal rounds. He knew Agent Booth and Dr Brennan were still here due to the presence of their cars. As this was a normal occurrence, he rarely checked up on them. For some reason this night he was feeling socialable and headed towards the lab, whistling softly. Upon his arrival he noticed three peculiar things in a row. Firstly it was deathly quiet, especially when two people were supposed to be here. Secondly the lights in Dr Brennan's office were out; and lastly, the final thing, the one that caused his heart to stop, mouth to dry and run his blood cold: two footprints, red as Dr Brennan's hair, just outside of her office.

Charlie quickly entered the office, torch shining brightly in the gloom. What he sees there terrifies him: Booth on the ground with blood seeping into the carpet. Charlie quickly steps over Booth's body to stare at Dr Brennan on the couch, blood drying ochre against her fair skin.

Charlie fumbles for his radio, 'Frank, Frank! Call an ambulance! Dr Brennan and Agent Booth are injured.' Frank's voice crackles back the horrified response. Charlie continues, 'And call…' His voice trails off as the cold metal muzzle of a gun presses against the back of his skull. Then Charlie does the last, final brave act of his life. Pressing the button down on his radio he sobs, 'Police! Call the police…' The trigger is fired, the bullet entering Charlie's brain, and he slumps forward, knees buckling to the carpet and his body landing upon the soft masses of couch.

The security camera tapes everything in the final grisly scene; Dr Temperance Brennan lying, as if asleep, upon the couch, blanket still pulled over her; Agent Seely Booth collapsed in his own pool of blood, one hand still covered with Bone's own ochre liquid; and security guard Charlie Don, half on, half off the couch, with his head resting on Dr Brennan's calves, staining them too bright red.

**Yes I know that it is really morbid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I dance around naked enough will I own Bones or will people just run in fear?**

Chapter 3

…_staining them too bright red._

Cam received the first phone call. She sat upright in bed and began rocking back and forth in horror and despair as the works sunk in… _Someone got into the lab. Charlie's dead… Booth… Brennan… gone to hospital… Cam, Cam?_

* * *

Angela received the second. Tears began to fall the second that Temperance's name came into the conversation… _She's in a bad way… Doctors' aren't sure what they can do for her…_

* * *

Hodgins the third. Shock overwhelmed him and he began screaming NO, NO IT ISN'T TRUE! as the soft spoken person spoke… _I'm sorry for your loss… Come to the hospital…_

* * *

Zack was the last one. He listened then simply hung up the phone, got dressed and sat in the car before the first waves of nausea came… _They may not make it… You have to come now…Come now!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: What do you get if you cross a cracker with a celebrity? A pop tart! And no I still don't own bones.**

Chapter 4

_They may not make it… You have to come now…Come now!_

Somehow the team arrived at the hospital. Angela arrived first, her dark hair messy, tears streaming down her face as she rushed towards the reception desk.

'Ange, Ange!' cried Hodgins, eyes puffy, as he walked into the entrance hall, Zack following behind, looking like he had aged ten years in ten minutes.

Angela threw herself into Hodgins arms, 'tell me it isn't true,' she sobbed into his neck. Hodgins could only hold her as tight as possible as the tears began to run down his face. Zack started to shake and gasp for air as the sobs racked through his body. Angela grabbed Zack and the three of them stood huddled together in their despair.

Cam ran in a minute later and saw the three of them. For a moment her heart stopped as she thought that they had died.

'Cam, Cam! Have you heard anything more?' Angela cried as she stopped her.

Cam's heart restarted suddenly and she almost collapsed under the realisation that they weren't dead.

All four of them moved in a mass towards the reception. 'Dr Brennan and Agent Booth were brought in from the Jeffersonian. We need to find out…' Cam's voice faltered for a second, 'we need to find out what's happening.'

The receptionist rang through to a Dr Kelly, muttered a few words and hung up. 'You're to go up to the O.R. They're currently in surgery at the moment.'

It was a quiet and sombre group that entered the reception area of the O.R. The grim signs of Operating Theatre hung upon the walls and from the ceilings. The receptionist there advised them to sit and wait. 'Someone will be with you as soon as they can,' she told them quietly.

Cam and Zack went and collapsed into the hard plastic chairs that lined the stark white walls of the corridor. Hodgins leant against the wall, watching Angela as she paced back and forth. He could feel her anger emitting from her body.

Soon other Agents arrived and some of the other Jeffersonian staff. They took seats, went outside or leant against the walls. There was an air of frustration and despair throughout the corridor.

The hours passed still without news. Angela had been up to the receptionist every half an hour without learning anything new. Rebecca arrived without Parker and spoke to an agent before sitting with tears glistening in her eyes.

Finally a doctor came up the group. Everyone stood and waited with bated breaths. Angela's hand clasped tightly onto Hodgin's.

'_There were complications… Both of them suffered severe head injuries…I'm sorry to say that they are both in comas…'_ Angela no longer heard the doctor; the ringing in her ears became too loud and the tears that had stopped came back. Hodgins guided her away from the group to the outside gardens. There they both collapsed on the grass and, holding each other, sobbed loudly. Angela couldn't stop repeating _Temperance, oh god why Temperance? _

* * *

The sunrise began so softly that it was upon them before they knew it. The warm glow basked the corridor where Angela, Zack, Hodgins and Cam all sat. No one had slept at all. Over the course of the night everyone had drifted off towards jobs, homes and bed. Last of all to leave was Rebecca who was crying softly and sobbing out, 'how am I going to tell Parker?'

Cam rose up and spoke, 'I'm going to the Jeffersonian.' With that she too left.

Later on that day Dr Kelly came out and spoke to them. They could go and see them one at a time. Angela grabbed Hodgins hand and squeezed tightly before following the doctor towards the ICU. When Angela reappeared there were fresh tears down her face. It was Hodgins turn, then Zack's.

Slowly over the course of the day they too left. Angela was the last and she left the hospital in the fading dark of the evening.

Now it was the waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Okee dokee let's see…I own a car, a couch and some clothes but…nope I don't own Bones…Damn**

Chapter 5

_Now it was the waiting game._

The days passed, turning into weeks. The case had stalled. Nothing appeared to be taken from Brennan's office except that they knew it had. Video surveillance had shown the murderer taking a folder from the room but they had no idea what it was. The footage didn't tell the agents on the case anything about the person. They couldn't even ascertain if it was a male or female. No one from the Jeffersonian was ever shown the footage as it was agreed that it was too traumatic in nature for them. Even the agents on the case had to steel themselves against the footage, as they knew that it was one of their own on the floor.

* * *

At the Jeffersonian the team returned to work after a week off. Brennan's office was still sealed off but the two bloody footprints outside had been cleaned away. It was a very quiet place now. No one spoke above subdued voices and Brennan's temporary replacement was withdrawn and silent.

* * *

Brennan and Booth had been moved from ICU to a normal hospital room. They stayed there in their silent slumber, visited frequently. Angela met Booth's parents' there and they discussed the two lifeless bodies in whispers. Angela told them all she could without breaking down.

* * *

It wasn't the same anymore. No more I don't know what that means, no more charming grins, no more laughter, nor explanations of television shows, nor watching them fight, get jealous, smile or cry. It was if a huge hole in the ocean had opened up and sucked them down. Everyone on the outside of the hole was clinging to the edges. Trying to not to drown or go under.

* * *

Everything was different.

**Sorry I know that my last chapters were short but I'll lengthen them soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't you just hate it when people go on and on and on about nothing? It really starts to annoy you after a while and then you want to just scream at them and beat them up and ki…oh yeah hehe I don't own Bones**

Chapter 6

_Everything was different._

Brennan's first conscious thought was_ I know this song_ as Erik Satie's Gymnopedies ran through her head. She didn't open her eyes as her still pounded. _Haven't I got rid of this headache yet?_ She knew that Booth was near by from his scent but her mouth was so dry that she couldn't even speak. Her last thought before she drifted off to a proper sleep was _I can't believe that I kissed Booth! How on earth am I going to explain it to him?_

Booth's first conscious thought was more like a dream. He too didn't open his eyes but he wasn't properly conscious. He dreamt that he was out in an open field, lying on the grass, staring up at the skies. He knew that Bones' was next to him. He could feel her presence somewhere close. Then she moved over and kissed him on the cheek. The last section of his dream, before drifting back to a proper sleep, was him thinking out loud _finally she did what I always wanted to do…_

* * *

Temperance opened her eyes and stared in shock. She licked her lips to try and stave off the dry taste in her mouth and began to adjust to her surroundings. Her logic was kicking in quickly as she recognised the room to be a hospital. _What happened to me?_ She thought. She slowly turned her stiff neck towards the bed next to her only to discover Booth. Fear set in at this point.

'Booth,' she tried to say, her voice failing her, 'Booth, wake up Booth' this time she managed to get the words out. To her surprise Booth stirred and a huge weight lifted off her chest. At least he was alive.

Booth slowly opened his eyes when he realised that the voice he was hearing was not part of his dream but Bones' real one. It was a shock to find the white walls and the beeping noises being reality but he focused on Bones' voice and managed to turn his head and look at her. She smiled.

'Hey Bones,' he whispered, trying to get some saliva going.

'Hey yourself.' Her grin seemed to widen, 'What happened?'

At that moment Booth remembered it all. He struggled to breathe for a second as the horrible memories flooded in. _Bones on the couch, blood running down her face…_

'There was a woman at the lab. She broke in somehow and shot you.' He _knew_ it was a woman. 'She shot me too.'

'Oh,' Bones was stunned. It was not what she had thought. 'Well, how are you feeling?'

'Other than feeling like I've been hit with a bowling ball, okay. You?' Concern glimmered in his eyes.

'Same but without the bowling ball. I'm not sure how that relates but I just have a massive headache.'

Booth chuckled but before he could say anything the nurse walked in.

And from that moment everything began to happen so fast.

* * *

It wasn't til much later that evening that they had a chance to be alone.

There had been a continuous stream of visitors. Temperance's favourite had to be Angela, except when she had squealed at the sight of them. Angela had brought them up to date on what had happened and all she could think of. They were both shocked to hear that they had been in comas for 24 days. Both Bones and Booth were upset to hear that Charlie had died, especially when Angela told them that he had died trying to get help for them. They hadn't even been able to attend the funeral. Both made silent resolutions to visit the gravesite.

Angela had been a godsend though because before her visit there had been a battery of tests on their cognitive, coordination and memory skills. Then they both had had CAT scans to check that their brain functions were normal. Dr Kelly had come back to them in complete and utter disbelief. He had never seen two people who had suffered a gunshot to the head come out of recovery so perfect. Obviously they were both weak for inactivity for over three weeks but mentally they were there.

Booth was visited by other agents while Brennan was asleep and discovered that there was no progress on the case. The agents were under direct order to not question Booth yet about the case but they were completely shocked to discover that he knew the gender of their assailant. Booth couldn't wait to get back to work

Brennan's surprise visitor was Dr Slaton, the scientist who had sent up the 450-year-old bones. They chatted about the male specimen for half an hour before the nurse peeked in and kicked him out. For some reason Temperance couldn't shake a nagging feeling the entire time that she spoke to him but passed it off as something to do with the injury.

Booth's favourite visitors were his parents who stayed and chatted for fifteen minutes. Bones pretended to be asleep as they discussed her, the case and the recovery. Booth knew that she was pretended but let it slide. They hugged him tightly and glanced once over at the sleeping form before leaving.

* * *

Then finally they were alone. The visiting times were over and it was a chance for them to relax.

'Bones?'

'Yeah?' Bones pretended to be interested in a magazine that Dr Slaton had left for her. She was waiting to be interrogated on pretending to be asleep.

'Angela reminded me of something…'

Bones began to pay attention then. 'What?'

'On the day that we were shot she told me at ask you about proving friendship. What's that mean?'

Brennan went bright red. She hadn't expected to be pulled up on the mass kissing of her staff yet. 'Nothing Booth…' She faltered, trying to give herself more time, 'Ask me when we get out of here.'

Booth laughed. 'Somehow I thought that you'd say that. Okay I'll leave it for the moment but you have to tell me when we get out of here. Agreed?'

Brennan sighed, 'Agreed.'

* * *

The days passed with both Brennan and Booth getting completely agitated with being stuck at the hospital. They both wanted to return to work and catch the killer. Brennan wanted to find out if anything had been taken since no one at the Jeffersonian knew and the agents hadn't told Booth that a file had been taken. They had daily rehabilitation; their bodies had become weak through disuse. They had to be moved to separate rooms when they had a massive argument over the TV remote and disrupted the hospital. Brennan had been actually enjoying a documentary on the excavations in Egypt when Booth had sulked about missing his favourite show. All the tension and frustration had built up and exploded. The nurse had rushed in and broken it up. After that all of Booth's stuff was packed and he was put in a room by himself.

They missed each other, not that they'd admit it, and after two sleepless nights Temperance was exhausted and miserable. Even the daily visit from Angela couldn't cheer her up. Angela noticed but didn't say anything, even when Brennan told her how come they were separated.

On the third night Bones snuck out of bed and quietly crept down to Booth's room, three doors away. She pushed open the door of the darkened room and called out, 'Booth?'

Booth couldn't believe it. He hadn't managed to sleep yet again because he was lonely. 'Bones? What are you doing?'

Temperance walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge nervously. 'I couldn't sleep.' She sighed softly.

'Hey,' He said quietly and shuffled over to the far side, 'Lie down here.'

Brennan didn't even think of how this would look or what people would think. She just missed him, pure and simple. So she did an extremely un-Brennan like action and climbed under the covers without questioning or thinking. He snuggled into her back and they lay like that enjoying the moment. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

Brennan awoke to a tsking sound. She looked up to discover the same nurse that broke up their fight four days ago was now standing over Booth's bed.

'I don't know about you two,' She sighed. 'One minute you're killing each other then the next you sneak into bed together. It's like you're ten years old.' She suddenly grinned and laughed out loud. 'You two can have your room back together but if I hear about one more fight that's it.' And with this she walked out. By the time that the nurse had left Brennan was bright red and Booth had woken up and was lying there quietly. He had the biggest grin on his face.

'Morning Bones.'

Bones jumped at the sound of his voice but quickly recovered, 'Morning Booth.' She quickly scurried out of his bed and moved towards the door.

'So I hear that I'm moving back in.' Booth's voice stopped Bones in her tracks.

'I'll see you in there,' She said and walked off.

Booth was puzzled by her reaction but put it down to embarrassment. He began packing and had moved his stuff back to the room in twenty minutes.

'Bones are you alright?' She hadn't said a word to him since he had gotten unpacked.

'I'm fine.'

'Well why aren't you talking to me then?'

'I am…' She sighed, and then decided that honesty was the best thing here. 'Look I'm a little embarrassed. We're partners. We're not supposed to sleep together.'

Booth was strangely hurt by the partners comment but let it go. 'I won't tell if you won't.' He waggled his eyebrows causing Brennan to laugh.

'Okay but if Angela gets wind of this I will break your wrist.'

He laughed and suddenly everything was all right again.

* * *

The last few days flew by and then suddenly it was time to be discharged. Angela arrived to pick them up. Booth and Brennan looked at each other as they exited the hospital and both were thinking the same thing, _back to the land of reality_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones but I do own the entire season 1 dvd!!! YAY for me :)**

**A.N.: I'm sorry it took so long but I just switched jobs and I've been absolutely knackered!! Also I'm writing this at 2am in the morning so if anything is different, sue FOX not me :)**

_back to the land of reality_.

Chapter 7

Angela dropped Booth off at his apartment at Bones' insistence then drove onto Brennan's. Ange hadn't missed the fact that Booth's hand had clasped onto Brennan's before he had gotten out for a few seconds.

The car ride had been quiet as Bones was almost nodding off. Angela pulled up at the building and woke up Temperance. Both of them walked inside. Ange wanted to make sure that Brennan would be fine. They hugged goodbye and Tempe was finally alone. She had missed her place a lot. After pottering around for a bit she crept into bed and was sound asleep quickly.

Later that night she awoke to a presence that was hovering over her bed. Before she could react, a cloth was placed over her face and she slumped into unconsciousness yet again.

* * *

Booth had wandered around his place, enjoying the familiar sights and smells. He had looked at all his photos and grinned at the image of parker and another of his bones. He watched a bit of tv before packing it in. He wanted to get up early so he could go over the case file about the shooting. He lay in bed thinking that he still hadn't asked Bones about proving friendship. He drifted off smiling.

Booth didn't even wake up when the figures crept into his room and shoved a cloth into his face.

* * *

The substance on the cloth wore off at the same time for both of them. They first noticed the fact that they were in an extremely closed-in space, lying on their sides, facing each other with only several inches between them. The second was the breeze that rushed through the box. Then they began to notice everything else such as the fact that they were moving and there was a soft light coming in from two entrances; one near their feet and one near their heads. The box was lined with something soft yet they were definitely caged in.

'Booth?' Brennan stared at him with startled eyes.

'Are you okay?' Booth asked her, worry etched into his features.

'I'm fine…you?'

"I'm good. Do you remember anything?' At this moment Booth realised that his hands were actually tied, just numb. He tried to bring one up but it just landed on her stomach. He brought it to the side and ran his hand along her stomach and arms, finally resting on her face.

Brennan was able to breathe again, now that his hand had stopped moving. 'Only someone standing over me, then a cloth. It was chloroform I think.' She tried to ignore the warmth of his hand as it stroked her hair and cheek gently.

'You think?' Booth moved his hand back down along her body to rest in front of himself.

'Well chloroform is a banned substance since several studies have shown it to cause cancer.'

'Okay, okay I get the picture...where are we?'

"Well from the feel of the box, it's definitely a polished wood with a padded cloth lining on all sides except the top.' Realisation dawned upon her, 'Booth it's a coffin!!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Just to let you all know that I am utterly pissed off at my new job! I work one-week earlys and one-week lates. This means that every fortnight I miss Bones, which I don't own, and as my VCR doesn't work I can't even tape it! Bring on the season 2 dvd!!**

'_Booth it's a coffin!!'_

Chapter 8

'What?? Come on Bones that's crazy!' He looked at her slightly frantic in his white t-shirt and boxers.

'It's a coffin Booth. A big one but still a coffin,' she grabbed his hand to settle him.

He couldn't believe how absurd the situation was that he began laughing causing her to glare at him.

'This isn't funny Booth.'

'I know but here we are in our pjs…' He trailed off when suddenly the reality of the situation hit him. 'I know,' he said gravely. They sat for a moment then tried to force the top of the coffin off with their hands but to no avail.

'Well at least they don't want us dead at the moment since there's air-holes,' Bones said.

'True. We're also on the back of a vehicle, most likely a ute so they're definitely taking us somewhere.'

Bones shifted uncomfortably. Her entire side was now hurting. Booth noticed and shifted as far back as he could against the soft padding.

'Bones, try lying down for a second. At least you could look through the peep hole.'

'Thanks Booth.' With that she shuffled forward as close as she could get to him. She suppressed a grin when she heard his breath hitch. 'Enjoying yourself Booth?' She could help asking smugly.

'Yeah,' came his sarcastic reply, 'I love get kinky in a coffin with a woman in a singlet and pants.'

This caused Brennan to blush and quickly roll onto her back, fighting the urge to cover herself. She could hear Booth chuckling but the soft padding on her back was too much to ignore. She groaned softly as her muscles relaxed. Booth just smiled at her.

* * *

Minutes passed and both of them were becoming more aware of how close they actually were. Booth had to keep stopping himself from automatically glancing at her chest as it was wedged against his body and her hand was resting upon her stomach. Booth's arm was crushed from lying on it and his other arm needed to stretch badly.

'Bone's my neck's killing me. I gotta move my arm too. Lie up for a sec would ya?'

She came face to face with him again and hastily shuffled backwards only to be elbowed in the breast by Booth's elbow.

'Ow! That hurt!' She cried out as he quickly moved past.

'Sorry… you can come back now,' Booth said guiltily.

Bones settled back to her former position as Booth tucked his arm under his elbow. He then rested his other arm over her stomach and tucked his hand in at her waist. She automatically rested her hand on top of his arm. She was completely nestled into his body. 'So what now?' She asked, ignoring the warm, comforting feeling that his body was giving her.

'Now we wait…' Booth said, he too ignoring their closeness.

* * *

Some time passed by. Brennan stared out of the opening in the coffin that was covered by a grill. All she could see were stars and partials of the moon. The breeze was cool but smelt sweet like grass. It would have been actually relaxing if not for the fact that they were in a coffin.

Suddenly Booth chuckled.

'What?' Brennan asked in annoyance.

'What did Ange mean that day at the lab about proving friendship?'

Bones blushed bright red as she remembered kissing Booth on the cheek and then the others later on. 'Nothing Booth.'

'Nothing my arse!'

'What has your arse got to do with anything?'

'It's a saying. So…'

'Booth we are stuck in a coffin, going to some unknown location and yet you _insist_ on bringing up antique history!' She shuffled around to her side again, blush still intact but now a glare was upon her face.

'Firstly Bones, it's _ancient_ history not antique. Secondly, _you said_ you'd tell me when we got out of hospital.' Booth glared back.

'Well I certainly didn't realise that we would be kidnapped. If I'd have known then I most certainly wouldn't have promised to tell you!'

'Well if you'd known in advance then you would have still told me since we wouldn't be kidnapped!'

Bones just glared at him, unable to think of a comeback to such a logical answer. Unfortunately there wasn't any escaped so she just sighed.

'Fine Booth fine,' she said resigned. 'When I _accidentally_ kissed you Angela saw. She wanted evidence that it was purely platonic so I ran an experiment and…and kissed Hodgins, Zack and Ange on the cheek. Needless to say that the experiment proved my hypothesis that it was a purely platonic gesture.'

With this she stared defiantly at Booth. He cracked up laughing, 'You did that to prove a theory! Classic!'

'I don't know what that means.'

Booth sobered up, 'you missed one part of the experiment Bones.'

'What?' Bones was confused.

'What about feelings? Was there a difference between you kissing me and you kissing Zack?'

'Of course. You're an older ma-' His finger was suddenly on her lips.

'No Bones. I mean emotions not medical mumbo-jumbo.' He removed his finger.

'I hate psychology Booth,' she said stubbornly.

'Well maybe you hate it because you know it's a part of us all, including you. So…'

'I d-' Her words were cut off as the vehicle suddenly turned, throwing Bones against Booth. His arm had come up instinctively so it was now wrapped around her waist. Their faces were almost touching when he spoke, 'Well…'

'Shh…' She tried to move away but his arm was holding her firm. Instead she just pulled her face away so that she could see out of the grate.

'We're on a dirt road. I think were almost here.'


End file.
